


A Carousel Ride is Such a Foolish Thing to Want

by nelirul



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kagami needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelirul/pseuds/nelirul
Summary: A day like this should be spent outside doing something other than training.Kagami wants nothing more than a break from all the expectations, and Adrien plans to give her just that.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A Carousel Ride is Such a Foolish Thing to Want

A day like this should be spent outside doing more than training. A carousel ride is such a foolish thing to want, and yet here I am imagining the simple pleasure of riding around on a metal horse. I glance in that direction as I spar with my invisible partner, and I imagine how much fun it would be. I’ve never experienced it before. Perhaps, if mother gets tired, she’ll let me have some free time. But mother never gets tired. I just want to be with my friends. If Marinette and Adrien were here, perhaps we could have a good time together. Even if we’re training together, at least I’ll be with them. Oh, I slipped. I’ll never hear the end of this. 

My thoughts don’t seem to quiet down and all drift towards getting to do anything other than what I am as I practice my form in fencing. Mother continues to call out orders to straighten my back and pay more attention and tell me that I “wouldn’t have slipped if you were practicing hard enough.” I’m not tired, but I’m bored. Training and practicing without an opponent is pointless. Who am I learning to beat? Myself? The air I’m slashing towards, I guess. This is tedious. I just wish I could get ice cr-

“Kagami?” I hear a voice that immediately breaks my focus. I keep from tripping a second time and end at attention after one last empty thrust of my sabre.  _ Adrien! _ “Good afternoon, Tsurugi-san.”

“Oh, hello, Adrien. What are you doing here?” I say, calmly. I am so glad to see him, but if I act too excited my mother will lecture me later about staying composed in public.

“Good afternoon, Adrien,” I hear mother say.

“I was just here, taking a walk after my photoshoot ended earlier than we expected. Would you like to join me?” I see him wink as he asks me to join, and I feel like he read my mind about wanting to get out of here.

“Kagami, you have done enough for today’s training. Join Adrien for his walk, it would be good to cool down. You tripped, take this time to compose yourself.” I really know how to call it, it seems.

As we walk away and my mother is sat next to Adrien’s bodyguard, now engaging in conversation, I bump Adrien’s arm with my elbow. “Thank you for getting me out of there, I was getting kind of bored. If you had your sabre I’m sure my mother would have asked you to be my sparring partner,” I laugh.

“I wouldn’t have minded, honestly. But you looked like you needed the time off. Would you like to get some shaved ice?” Adrien gestures to a stand that’s right next to the carousel. I can feel my eyes widen as I look in that direction, but I turn my face away so that he doesn’t notice. I nod. _ Keep it together _ , I tell myself.  _ A carousel ride is such a foolish thing to want. _

As we walk toward the cart with a man talking about having the best traveling shaved ice stand in Paris, Adrien and I make conversation. We bring up Marinette a couple of times, and talk about how fun it would be if the three of us could spend a day in the park just walking around and talking about nothing. The conversation trails to just the two of us.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been able to hang out, just the two of us. The gorilla is usually around, or we’re doing something with our parents. When we don’t have to act reserved, I really value the talks we have. Thanks for coming along with me, Kagami,” Adrien says, giving me a genuine and radiant smile. I blush.

“It was nothing, I wanted to come with you. I’ve missed getting to spend time with you, and it’s been almost two weeks since I’ve gotten to do anything fun. My schedule has been packed. Plus, I… Like to spend time with you, Adrien. No matter what we’re doing,” I say, and I hope he senses the words I’m leaving unspoken in my declaration. He looks slightly taken aback, but the warm smile is back in no time. It heats up my chest, and I find myself smiling back at him. We both get cherry ice, and as we’re savoring the sweet chill on our tongues, I find myself wistfully glancing at the carousel.

“What are you looking at? Do you want to go for a ride?”

“No, no, carousel rides are for children,” I say. Just because I want to doesn’t mean I don’t believe it’s childish. If only I were younger. If only there was less pressure to act sophisticated.

“Yeah, I know. But do you want to?”

“Aren’t you worried about how others will see us? We’re 15, and a carousel ride is such a foolish thing to want.”

“I don’t think it’s very foolish. I think it’s fun,” Adrien says. My face when he says this betrays my wish to keep my desires in check, because I give a hopeful look in its direction. There’s a red horse with a dark blue mane calling my name.

“Well… If you don’t think it’s ridiculous, I suppose we could go for a ride. If my mother finds out and asks, what should I say?”

“You know, I’m not sure why, but I have a feeling Gorilla won’t tell on us. If anything you can tell her you were humoring me, how’s that?”

“Won’t you get in trouble? Isn’t your dad really big on your public image as well?” I ask him. I don’t want to let him take the blame.

“Let me deal with it.You need a break,” Adrien says. I set my ice down on the bench we had migrated towards, and I gave him a hug.

“Thank you, Adrien.”

“Anytime,” he says, hugging me back tightly.

We ride the carousel 4 times, not getting off the horses in between rounds, and the smile on my face never leaves. I allow myself to laugh with joy. This is something I’ll never forget. Maybe a carousel ride isn’t such a foolish thing to want, after all.


End file.
